A Chance To Shine: The 2nd Annual Capitol Games SYOT
by TheHungerGames19
Summary: Katniss shot Coin, President Snow is dead, but the plans for the 76th Games still happened. The 76th Hunger Games is over, and the 77th is here. Capitol Children will perish in an arena that will twist their minds and put their skills to the test. Which Capitol Child will come out on top? SYOT CLOSED0/24 spots remaining. ON HIATUS. Will Update soon.
1. Chapter 1

**This opening is in 1st person, but this most likely will be 3rd person in future chapters.**

 **TRIBUTES FROM THE CAPITOL FOR THIS SYOT :D**

 **Juniper Elestren, Capitol Games Host:**

"Mrs. Everdeen! Where are you?"

I step toward the Mockingjay's room and put my palm on the handle. It's cool to the touch and sends shivers down my spine. I slowly push the door open, and it lets out a low creak.

The apartment is in shambles. Katniss rented a subtle, small apartment for her time in the Capitol, and she has clearly not taken care of it. She is lying on the floor, a glass of wine clutched tightly in her fist. "Prim..." she whispers.

"Mrs. Everdeen, you-" I start, but she runs up to me and asks for Prim. I grab her hands, attempting to drag her out of the room. "We have to go do the opening ceremonies. You must be there."

"Where is Prim?" she asks again.

"She is um... Sleeping." I lie. But we can't have Katniss freaking out on one of the most important days of the year.

I drag her to backstage, and she takes a seat next Whytt Flamsteed, the victor of the first Capitol Games. Prep teams swarm them, armed with brushes, powders, and combs.

I have my assistant, Laurel Portshore, finish up my makeup and she hands me my clipboard of events to discuss at the opening ceramony.

The speaker announces 1 minute to make it to the stage. Katniss walks out first, followed by Whytt. They sit down on the plush chairs, and the anthem begins to play. I open the door and strut out as I'm bathed in light.

 **Sorry about the short intro, I ran short of time. But I just wanted submissions to start rolling in.**

 **Please make tributes as detailed as possible! I need real people that are easy to write!**

 **and also don't be cliche. :)**

 **Here is the form:**

 **Name (The names must be exotic! Don't have your tribute be a "Gary" or "Sue"):**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance (Capitol People have a wacky appearance):**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Weapon:**

 **Open to allies?**

 **Open to romance?**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Bloodbath?:**

 **Financial Condition:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Token (Optional):**

 **Reaped or volunteered:**

 **If volunteered, why/reaction to being chosen:**

 **Other:**

 **Thats it guys! I hope you submit some cool people!**

 **TRIBUTES ARE FROM THE CAPITOL! Don't forget that!**


	2. Tribute List

**Just a chapter showing what slots are open. Remember, the tributes are from the Capitol!**

Female:

Morghanna "Morghan" Ivory,18

Artemis Crescent,16

Cassia Jaydes,17

Cariana Dunain,13

Sunshade Crane,17

Charming "Charm" Dialy,18

Arria Imber,17

Cascada Rivers,15

Hera Jewel,17

Irina Luxor,17

Helena Snow,14

Twilit Crayla,13

Males:

Baron Von Kiva,18

Loki Valor,18

Shade Darkness,17

Emmanuel Shining,14

Indigo Dugald,13

Romulus Adreji,18

Lee Techa,15

Vick Rain,15

Nyx Evans,12

Aether Blanks,12

Trevor Arkansas,14

Jayson McAdoo,16


	3. Conifer

**Again, when the tributes have POVS, it will be 3rd person, but this isn't a tribute.**

 **Conifer Hayes, Capitol Rebel:**

As I walk through the dim hallway of the rebel base, a shiver goes down my spine.

And it wasnt from the cold.

We could be killed at any second. Our main headquarters was tucked away in district 8, but we also had and HQ in the capitol, where I'm at currently. The "New Panem" said that the Capitol Games where to help create peace, but we all know they are doing it for vengeance on the years of games they endured.

A crackly voice comes on over the intercom.

"District Forces have come within distance. Please find cover as soon as Forces have come within distance. Please find cover as soon as possible." the announcement says. I have immediate panic. A few others who roam the hallways run in all directions as the building shakes. I follow a woman from district 8 named Penny. We dash into the first room and dive under a desk. The Districts must have dropped a couple bombs. Some rubble falls down, crushing desks. I squeeze Penny's hand, as she sobs. The desk next to ours just was smashed, and her 2 children took shelter under there.

After 5 agonzing minutes, all of the bombs stop. Its completly quiet. A few Women from the room comfort Penny while I go to the main room. Leader of the Capitol Rebellion, Vamos Honeyman, is there.

"How high is the death toll?" I ask, hoping its low.

"About 200." He replies.

"Ouch..."

"Thats nearly half the population of the building sir." His assistant, Dorothea Saltcoats adds.

"Thats still half of the population alive." A man adds.

Just as the words leave his mouth, the doors bust open and my fiancee, Livid Ray, runs in.

He is carrying the unbreathing body of our son, Arty.

" _Shit."_ Is all I can say.

 **It seems that the Capitol and District have switched roles almost.**


	4. Tribute Intros Part 1 of 6

**Each tribute is going to have one section of a chapter dedicated to them and there daily life before the reaping. 4 tributes will be featured each chapter. This will take 6 chapters, and then we will have all the reaping reactions all in one chapter. For the PreGames, I will make sure that every tribute gets a little bit of time in the spotlight.**

 **The capitol children will be divided into 4 different groups. For the reaping, they go to a giant stadium. Depending on finacial status and location of their home will determine what stadium they go to.**

 **6 tributes will be reaped from each stadium.**

 **The East Stadium is obviously on the East side of the capitol. Mostly Actors, Singers, Models, and Artists lived there. They are the richest people in the capitol.**

 **The North Stadium is mostly made up of relatives of politicans. Although most of the people here went from rich to poor after the war, a few still have managed to keep their money.**

 **The South Stadium holds the poorest of the Capitolites. The south side of the capitol was destroyed by the rebels during the war. Some people here are so poor, that they will _kill_ for money.**

 **The West stadium holds most of the buisnesess. The financial status her is just below the people of the East Stadium.**

 **But anyways here are our first tributes! (Chosen Randomly)**

The flash of a camera was often a normal sight for the famous Morghanna Ivory. She loved modeling for popular capitol magazines, but it often limited her from having a normal childhood. The photographer released her to go, so she snatched her purse and strutted out of the building and into the streets.

Having a high-paying modeling career meant that Morghanna lived on her own in one of the most lavish apartment complex's in all of Panem. Morghanna liked to embrace all of lifes wonders. Although she had done alot with her life already, she stil had a long list of things she still wanted to do.

And she could tell you right now, the Hunger Games was not one of them.

After walking into the lobby of the complex, she waved hello to the receptionist and got into an elevator. She reached floor _7_ and walked off. She scanned the walls for her room number.

 _705, 706, 707..._ She finally reacher room _108_ and noticed the door was opened a crack. She cautiously pushed the door open, and standing there was an old homeless man named Rudy.

"Get out you creep!" Morghanna yelled loudly. The old man jumped in alarm and staggered out of the room. Morghanna slammed the door behind him and double locked the door. She didn't even want to know how he got in here.

She walked into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She straightened her rainbow colored hair and applied several layers of makeup.

Halfway through her second layer of foundation, her phone rang. She grabbed it and read the caller I.D.

 _Metallic Spitz._

She answered. "Hello Morghan."

"Hey there Metal!" Morghanna said kindly.

"So are you almost ready for the reapings? They start in 3 hours!"

"Yeah. I will be there soon. Who else is coming?"

"I think Caya, Callie, Andy and Devin are coming."

"Ok, see you then!" Morghanna finished before hanging up. She finished her beauty routine, but a whole new challenge awaited: What she was going to wear.

It's not that it was for herself, it was for her fans. Morghanna, among many other celebirties withing reaping age where sure to be featured. She _had_ to impress her fans or it would be a big blow to her modeling career.

She ultimately decided on a pretty and long blue dress. She stepped out of her apartment and locked the door, feeling a wave of anxiety overcome her.

* * *

"Slut." Morghanna whispered to Callie as they walked by a girl with the tiniest dress she had ever seen in her life. Although Morghanna, being a model, was often offered to pose nude for many magazines. She is normally tempted to accept the offers, but she always declines, not wanting to violate herself.

The reaping was held in 4 different stadiums. Depending on if you lived In the north, south, east, or west, you would be designated to a certain area. When Morghanna's got her ticket, it read:

 _Morghanna Ivory._

 _18 Years Old_

 _East Stadium_

 _Seat 502._

Morghanna and Callie finally reached the East Stadium and they handed the avox their tickets.

After what seemed like ages, the 2 girls finally found their seats next to their friends. Morghanna sat down immediately to soothe her complaining feet. Just then, a man holding a camera and a woman holding a microphone approached the 2 girls. Morghanna stood up, alothough her legs and feet screamed in protest.

"Hello, Mrs. Ivory. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions? My name is Trish Wale by the way." the woman said.

Morghanna quickly nodded yes and the interview began. "So, do you think you will be reaped?" Trish questioned. Morghanna gave it a little bit of thought. _Only 12 girls. There where plenty of other girls to be picked, right?_

Although she thought for a while, she answered simply. "No."

"Ok!" Trish stated enthusiastically. "Onto the next question! Do you want to be in the games?"

Morghanna almost laughed at the dumb question. "Hell no." Is all Morghanna said before sitting back in her seat.

* * *

The muscular frame of 18 year old Loki Valor stood on the cold tile. He was currently staring at his great uncle's indoor memorial.

He read the inscription again, although he had already read it at least 100 times.

 _Coriolanus Snow_

 _5th Generation_

 _Panem_

 _A loving father, uncle and son. He will be remembered in our hearts for now and eternity._

Loki then turned toward 2 other memorials, which stood right next to eachother. They belonged to his parents. He read the inscriptions and blinked back tears.

He was to strong to cry. This was an important day for him. He had been training for this day. The reaping. He was going to volunteer, and he vowed to get revenge on the districts for killing his great uncle. He didn't know how, but he would find a way. The other tributes where just mere obstacles.

Loki basically lived by himself, as his parents are dead. He moved in with his great uncle, President Snow, when they died, but now he was dead too. He now just lived with his Aunt, who is a smoker. She just sits in bed all day and tells Loki to buy her new packs of cigarettes every couple days.

But he didn't mind. It gave him something to do besides training.

* * *

After walking home, his Aunt was actually walking around the house.

"Gotta go to this damn reaping." She said in her rapsy voice.

"Yes, I know." Loki replied in a bored voice. "I wasn't the one who decided to make the whole capitol to go to the reaping."

"I know that! Now just go get dressed!" She raged, slapping him across the face. Loki scowled at her and walked down the hallway to his room.

Loki opened up the closet. There wasn't much to wear, as he was never a huge fan of dressing up nice.

He grabbed a nice shirt and pair of jeans and hastily put it on.

A knock was heard at the door. He beat his Aunt to the door and opened it up. Andromeda Blanks stood there.

She was a little bit younger than him, but not by much. He had developed a crush on her over the years that they've known eachother.

"They must've delivered your ticket to the wrong house. I found it in my mail yesterday." She says, playing with her black hair. She hands over the ticket.

 _Loki Valor_

 _18 Years Old_

 _North Stadium_

 _Seat 1103_

"Thanks." Loki started. "Are you nevous about being picked?"

"Nah. Their's plenty of other girls to be picked." She said. "What about you?"

"I'm volunteering."

"No your not." She said, suprised.

"I am." Is all Loki could say before her watch vibrated.

"Sorry! I got to get to the reaping!" She said before turning around. His neighbor ran down toward the elevator. Before the doors closed, she waved goobye to him.

"Come on!" Loki shouted to his Aunt.

It was Loki's time to shine.

* * *

Sunshade Crane finished her prayers first, so she was the first one in the lunchline.

Her parents where killed by the rebels, so she was sent _Puerto Theresa._ It was a church and an orphanage for girls. Sunshade Crane was an outcast among the girls, as most of them where very moody.

After eating lunch, the girls got to get ready for the reaping. Sunshade brushed her brown hair and put it in a ponytail.

After all the girls where ready, they where each handed identical brown dresses and their tickets. Sunshade put on the dress and found her only friend, Susan.

"What does your ticket say?" Susan said, racing up to Sunshade's side.

I looked down at it.

 _Sunshade Crane_

 _17 Years Old_

 _South Stadium_

 _Seat 298_

After reading it, she smiles and shouts, "Yay! We are sitting next to eachother!"

I smile at her and we walk toward the doors. Sister Kimbell stands there, waiting for all the other girls to finish getting ready.

About 10 minutes later, Our whole group marches out into the streets of the capitol.

* * *

Sitting in our seats at the stadium, a few girls walked by. "Oooh, look, the little orphans. How does it feel not having anyone care about you?" The oldest one said. Her friends began laughing, and they ran off before we could say anything back.

"What a bitch." The girl sitting on my right side, Imu, says. I laugh and look at Susan, who is on my left. "What, it's true." Ima says, defending her actions.

"Agreed." Susan and I say in unison. Before we can continue our conversation, Sister Kimbell stands up in front of the group.

"If any of you are reaped, you shall not kill."

"So you don't even wan't us to try?" One of the girls asked.

"Of course we want you to try, but if you have to kill someone, don't." Sister Kimbell sat back down.

All of the girls let out cries of protest for another minute, but then stopped and continued to talk among themselves.

Susan and Imu talk with one another, but Sunshade doesn't attempt to join in on the conversation. Her mind was plagued with what Sister Kimbell said.

Sunshade tried to think back to her past. _How selfish am I? If I was picked and put in a life or death situation, would I follow my religion and die, or betray it and live._

The rest of Sunshade's thoughts had to do with that conflicting question.

* * *

"Hera! Wake up!" Hera's bestfriend, Luma, shook her. "We have to pick up! Horatio and Cecelia will be home any minute! Your house looks like a mess!" Hera, in her tired hungover state, managed to lift her head up slightly.

The memories of the party they threw last night rushed around Hera's mind and made her headache worse. Sleeping bodies of boys and girls who attended their party where strewn across the room. Spilled beer bottles, ciggarettes, and undergarments crowded the floors. Hera slapped her forehead. "Why did we throw this party the day before the reaping?" She stood up, although her migraine cried in protest.

"Your parents left for the night, remember?" Luma said, whilst trying to kick the other drunken party-goers out of the house.

Hera walked forward and begin to throw trash that littered the floor into the trash. She wasn't used to doing work herself. Usually avoxes or her rich father and mother would clean for her.

After about 20 minutes of cleaning, Horatio, Hera's father walked inside, clearly intoxicated, just like Hera.

"Hey girls! Looks like you had a party! That's great!" He stumbles arounds the house, trying to find his way toward the bathroom.

He eventually does, and slams the door behind him. "I think he is throwing up." Luma says, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Come on, we have to get ready for the reaping. Let's just go get ready at your house." Hera said before leaving the house and walking next door to where Luma lived. Luma said that Hera could borrow makeup and a dress.

When she looked into the mirror, she decided to put her hair into 2 ponytails. Her hair was dyed down the middle, one ponytail black, the other one blonde. She had lots of plastic surgery for a curvy body and had an artificial tan. To top it all off, she had artificial green eyes and pearly white teeth.

After spending an hour on makeup, Hera selected a red gown. Luma and her where ready to go. Luma handed Hera her ticket.

 _Hera Jewel_

 _17 Years Old_

 _West Stadium_

 _Seat 93_

They are ready to go.

* * *

After gathering Hera's intoxicated parents, Luma drove her family and Hera's family to the West Stadium for the reaping.

They arrived 20 minutes later and found their seats.

Although Hera was a bit nervous about being picked, it was nothing compared to Luma's nerves.

"I'm going to get picked, and I'm going to die." Luma muttered under her breath.

Although Hera was often an attention seeking, stereotypical capitol girl, Luma was one of her only true friends, so she decided to comfort her.

"Your not going to get picked. Do you know how many girls are being picked from this stadium? Only 3. Apparently each stadium will draw 3 boys and 3 girls. This was from my dad, so it's probably true. And by the way, Thank Panem that we are not with the lower capitol scum. I can't even think about being intergrated with them."

Luma laughed a little bit at the comment, but it really didn't help the case of calming her down.

Little did the girl's know, Luma had nothing to worry about. It was Hera that needed to be worrying...

 **That's are first batch of tributes! We still need 1 more girl and alot of boys.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Here are some questions if you don't know what to write in you review.**

 **1) Who do you like the best? Second? Third? Fourth?**

 **2) Who do you think will do the best in the arena?**

 **3)How do you feel about seperating the capitol by financial class?**

 **Thats all guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **-THG19**


	5. Tribute Intros Part 2 of 6

**I Forgot last chapter to give credit to submitters.**

 **Morghanna Ivory- TheHungerGames19 (Me)**

 **Loki Snow- MoonLitt Tears**

 **Sunshade Crane- Guest**

 **Hera Jewel- calebbeers21**

 **Onto are next tribute intros...**

Helena Snow let out a sigh while looking into the mirror. She was content with how she looked, but one thought was causing her mind to go into a frenzy; the reaping is today. She was suprised that she wasn't picked last year. They are just putting off the inevitable.

She was going into that arena, whether she liked it or not. Being President Snows Grandaughter put a big target on her back.

She just assumed that they where trying to lead her into a false sense of security; that the reapings weren't rigged. But living immersed in politics for her whole life taught her better than to fall victim to such tricks.

She sighed again and tried to busy her mind with other things. She looked into the mirror at herself. Her crystal blue eyes showed prominetly on her pale complextion. Her hair, of course, was in a Katniss Everdeen type braid, although Helena currently had her hair dyed blonde. She played with her hair until her mother called for her.

Helena looked at herself one last time in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and walking to the front door where her Mother, Musuda, was standing.

"You look very pretty today, Helena." Masuda said, her haid hanging low. Masuda had already accepted the fact that her little girl was going into the arena.

"Do you think dad would like how I look?" Helena managed to ask, fighting back tears. Her father was executed about a year ago for his role in the games.

The overall thoughts of her father and the stress of the reapings where enough to let the tears spill over her eyelids and slide down her cheeks. Helena wrapped her arms around her mother, not wanting to let go.

After a few minutes of hugging, they solemnly walked out the door.

* * *

Helena stared down at her ticket, brow furrowed.

 _Helena Snow_

 _14 Years Old_

 _North Stadium_

 _Seat 1_

She was bothered by the fact that she was in Seat 1. It was almost a red flag at the fact that she was going to be picked. A few of her friends walked by, trying to coax Helena out of her depressed mood, but nothing worked. Eventually the rest of the dwindling Snow family found their seats.

Helena let her mind wander a bit, trying not to show signs of nervousness. Her palms where sweating though. Her heart seemed to be beating a mile per minute, and sweat found it's way on her face. She looked all around the ornately decorated stadium.

 _That looks nice. What a pretty stage..._

Helena's distressed thoughts danced in her mind and raced all around thinking of different subjects. _Just a few more minutes, and then you'll be picked and be in private and you can sob your eyes out._

These thoughts only made her more nervous. She stood up.

She saw a few reported groups lingering around the stadium, and she met her gaze with one of them. Helena looked down toward the ground.

Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. It was the reporter she saw.

"Hi, my name is In-" The woman started, but all of Helena's built up anxiety came out in one swift action, and she slugged the woman across the face. The young reported stepped back in shock. A camera was facing toward Helena's direction.

But Helena didn't care who saw her meltdown, as she ran away from the scene as fast as she can, determined to find a quiet spot for the next few minutes.

* * *

"Nyx. Nyx? Wake up. NYX!" Erebus shouted into his older brothers ear.

Nyx Evans instantly snapped awake. "The reaping is today! Go ask Aether what time it is!" Nyx told Erebus. The young boy quickly nodded and ran off to find his older brothers friend.

Nyx sat up on the uncomfortable bed and stretched his arms. He got up and looked out of the window. He took a moment to stare at the picturesque mountains on the outskirts of the capitol. He turned toward the cracked mirror and stared at his reflection. He looked just like his father. Same dark blue eyes, black hair, and pale complextion.

Nyx often wondered if his father would be proud of his oldest son. Nyx had tried to fend for him and his brother on the streets for about a week after his parent's death in the rebellion, but eventually they found themselves taking shelter in Aether's house.

Aether had been Nyx's friend for years. The two where more like brothers now, they where nearly inseperable. Aether's family saved his life, and he knew that it was a debt that he could not repay.

Suddenly, Erebus ran into the room. "Breakfast. Come on." Nyx looked at his eleven-year-old brother. He nodded his head, glad that they had a meal.

When he sat at the table, Aether's mother set a plate down in front of him. It was a plate of pancakes, both Nyx and Aether's favorite. "Are you nervous?" Aether asked Nyx.

"Of course I am. Who isn't?"

"True," The boy replied. "But we don't run a high chance of being picked. We are only 12 after all. Lets just hope that this is the last year of Hunger Games."

"Agreed." Nyx said. He finished his plate fast, knowing that it was going to be a long walk to the Reaping.

* * *

Nyx held Erebus hand as they stood outside the stadium waiting. Rain poured down relentlessly, chilling the boys to the bone.

Nyx peered down at his ticket, noticing that the ink had been rubbing off. It didn't matter though, as Nyx could remember what it used to say.

 _Nyx Evans_

 _12 Years Old_

 _South Stadium_

 _Seat 1563_

Nyx heard alot of the kids around them complaining about the cold, but neither Nyx or Erebus complained. They knew better. It was just a waste of breath to complain.

Besides, they where both tough for their age. Their parents death hardened them.

But sometimes, you would just have to accept life's challenges. Nyx remembered that his mother used to say, "Everything happens for a reason." Nyx lived by that. When he had to endure a bad situation, he gritted his teeth and fought through it.

Little did he know, Aether and Nyx had a big challenge ahead. And at least one of them wouldn't survive it.

* * *

Baron Von Kiva stood in his fathers clothing store. "I'm so bored," He let out a sigh, complaining to his girlfriend Sapphirina.

"Why weren't you at the training center yesterday?" She asked. A training Center was installed in the center of the Capitol, just in case there where more then just one 'Capitol Games'.

And of course, Just like how Baron predicted it, there was. He knew there where more to come, so he prepared every day that he could when he wasn't in his fathers store.

A customer walked in, ending their conversation. "How may I help you?" Baron said sarcastically, trying to muster up a sincere smile. He hated smiling.

"Could I buy this sweater? I saw it yesterday, but it was out of stock in my size? Do you guys have any mediums today?" The woman asked.

"Hmm... Let me check." Baron said, turning on his heel and walking toward the back of the store. He threw around boxes, honestly not caring if he broke anything.

"Baron..." His father grumbled behind him. "What did I tell you about treating the merchandise well?"

"Yeah Yeah, whatever. Does it look like I care? This clothes looked like it came from a dump. I would never slump this low down theeconomic ladder and buy any of this sh-"

"What did I say about swearing?" His father said, his voice clearly fed up.

"I'm 18. I can say whatever the hell I want." Baron snapped back, smirking. He walked out of the door, shoving his father aside.

"You have such a bad attitude..." His father whispered to himself.

"I heard that!" Baron yelled, acting like he cared.

He walked back to the front of the store, handing the woman the magenta sweater. "That will be $300.00." Baron said in a bored tone.

The woman's eyes popped open with fear. "Wh-What? That's awfully expensive..."

"You can't even affored this? It's so cheap! Sorry, you must leave. We don't sell clothes to Lower Capitol Scum here! Bye! I never want to see you again!" Baron yelled sincerely.

The woman had a hurt look in her eyes and ran out into the streets, holding back tears.

His father overheard the commotion, and walked up to the front. "What are you doing? She is never going to come back to this place again! Idiot!"

"NEITHER AM I!" Baron yelled, ripping off his apron and throwing it to the floor. "I QUIT!"

Baron walked out of the door, his usual sarcastic smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

 _Baron Von Kiva_

 _18 Years Old_

 _West Stadium_

 _Seat 171_

Baron was forced to walk to the reaping, as he didn't want to see his father for awhile. He finally arrived, found his seat, and waited. He was one of the first people there. He could see people on the stage hastily running around, making preperations.

Eventually, the seats filled up faster and his mother and father had the seats next to him.

He cursed under his breath. His father was staring at him. He decided to free himself from the awkard situation and he walked down to the stage, trying to get a glimpse of backstage. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Whytt Flamsteed, victor of the 1st Capitol Games.

 _He is my biggest idol!_ Baron thought to himself. It took every part of him not to run onto the stage and beg for Whytt's autograph.

Memories of the past year flashed through his mind. He had collected posters and antiques of Whytt and he had watched his games countless times.

His thoughts where broken when a security guard told him to move. He was fine with it though, still dumbfounded at the sight of his favorite celebirty.

But his good moodd was quickly put down when he got back to his seat. A reported walked up to him.

"Don't even ask. I don't want to be interviewed."

"Oh.. Ok." The young man said. He walked away looking dissapointed.

Baron was glad that he caused it.

* * *

"Arria Imber, you have the role of Juliet." The monotone voice of Mrs. Berdyne read.

"Yes!" The tall form of 17 year old Arria Imber exclaimed, trying to act excited.

"Congratulations! You got the lead!" Her best friend Lillia told her.

"I know! I'm so excited," Arria replied. "I wonder what you got."

The names kept on being called out. "Chessna Howling, Lillia Blisna, and Parker Harvord are townsfolk 1, 2, and 3."

"You've got to be kidding me." Lillia started. "Townfolk number 2? Seriously?" Lillia said with a frown.

Although Arria was pressured by her mother to become and actress, she couldn't help but giggle at her friends misfortune.

After seeing Arria laugh, Lillia wasn't happy. "Shut Up."

Arria laughed again. "Come on, let's go to my dad's." Lillia nodded and they walked a couple blocks to Arria's fathers tattoo shop. Arria swiftly pushed the door open as cold air assaulted her face.

"Hey Girls!" Kinnen Plulls, Arria's best friend shouted. "Are you excited for the reapings?"

"No." Arria and Lillia said in unison.

"Why? I can't wait!"

"Thats because your not elligable, Kinnen." Arria announced. Kinnen was 22, clearly out of reaping age.

"It doesn't matter," Kinnen said, blushing furiously. "After I finish this tattoo up, I will drive you to the reapings."

"Whatever." Lillia said, sitting down on a chair and pulling out her phone.

"Do you know where my father is?" Arria asked.

Kinnen shook her head. "He is probably in the back."

"Ok thanks, I just wanted to show him my new tattoo." Arria lied. This was simply not true, as Arria's only tattoo's where silver vines and gold leaves that extended down her arm. She really wanted to talk to him about the reaping.

She walked into his office, shaking. She didn't want to be picked. Arria mentally scolded herself for acting so weak. This wasn't normal for her.

* * *

After Kinnen drove Arria and Lillia to the reaping, she handed them their tickets and ventured off in search of their seats. Arria looked down at hers.

 _Arria Imber_

 _17 Years Old_

 _East Stadium_

 _Seat 636_

After finding their seats, Arria sat down uneasily. She kept her calm, cool, and collected masquerade on her face while her friends talked around her.

"What do you think Arria?" Lillia asked casually.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"Isn't that girl ugly? Look at her hair." Kinnen said on her side, pointing to a girl a few rows in front of her. She had rainbow hair and was currently doing an interview.

"But that's Morghanna Ivory! She is like, super hot! She is a super model!" A girl in the row behind them shouted, obviously over hearing their conversation.

Arria focused on the question, trying to push the reaping out of her head.

She smiled. "I guess I can't judge. I mean look at me. I'm not exactly the most normal looking person." Arria replied, running a finger through her elbow length white hair. Along with the hair and her tattoo's, she had a piercing, a white smile, and gray eyes.

"Don't say that about yourself. Your so pretty." Kinnen said. Arria knew that Kinned had a crush on her. Arria was bisexual, so she considered Kinnen as a romantic partner, but decided against it awhile ago.

But none of that mattered now. Nothing mattered. She was going to be picked soon for the games.

 **~Finally~ I updated! I'm sorry, I struggled writing some of these characters. Anyways, I hope you like them, and I hope to start updating this story every week.**

 **Same Questions as last time.**

 **1) Who was your favorite? Second? Third? Fourth?**

 **2)Who do you think will do best in the arena out of these 4?**

 **I wasn't completly satisfied with this chapter, but hopefully you enjoy it anyways :)**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **-THG19**


End file.
